


Second Chances

by lostinaseaofstars



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Build up, Businessman Xander, Dancer Laslow, Leo/Takumi, M/M, Mentioned Odin|Owain / Kjelle, Mentioned Selena|Several/Lucina, Soulmate AU, Xander is kinda a dick AU, but not too much because i failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinaseaofstars/pseuds/lostinaseaofstars
Summary: “Did you even talk to him? What the hell, Xander!” Corrin's voice began to rise.“I didn't have time-”“Two seconds! That's all you needed to get his name! Well at least you got his number right? Give me his number so I can apologize on behalf of his jerk soulmate.”





	1. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a build up. Pre-relationship. Someday I'll have the talent to write them in an actual relationship.
> 
> Un-beta'd so apologies for any mistakes.

He stood at the intersection, frozen. People cursed at him as they moved around him, trying to avoid colliding into him. For once, people's glares didn't bother him. He almost wished for someone to push him, to knock him down so he could feel _something. Anything._ To get rid of this hollowness.

Everything was supposed to be bolder, brighter. Was it possible for everything to look grayer than I was before? It all looked so lackluster, so dull. Worse then before he met his soulmate.

It was supposed to be magical. _Right?_ A moment where nothing else mattered, the world freezing around them. Around you and your soulmate as the world brightens. Colors once dull and faded, shine.

His mother always told him his hair was a bright pink, the type you'd see as the sun set. He agreed but to him to everyone without a soulmate it was filtered in gray, subdued, a haze covering the true color. When he first saw the man and true color for the first time, he thought his hair would pair well with the golden locks his soulmate had, like sunlight itself. He'd be the pink that greets the warm sun as it rises, bids it goodnight as it sleeps.

Maybe he was blinded by it. It would explain why he still blocked the path of dozens of people trying to register what just happened. His focus was still on his soulmate, even as he walked further and further away. Until the sunlight was covered by the crowds of people. He clutched onto the business card that was in his hand.

 _Ah. I see that we are soulmates._ The man had said as he pulled out his wallet. Before Laslow could utter a greeting, to introduce himself, the man continued. _I don't have the time to speak right now. I have a very important meeting, here's my business card should you want to get in contact with me later._ Laslow was locked in place, but his body, as if magnetized towards the man brought his hand out to accept the business card. He still didn't understand what was happening. From everything he heard, his mother, his friends, they were supposed to be so enamored, so happy to find each other that their focus would only be on each other. This man didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

And to top it off, Laslow was still too shocked by the occurrence, too blinded by his soulmate's reaction to even let out a peep. _Well I really must go. Goodbye._

He was gone. His supposed soulmate? His supposed forever? There was no emotion, nothing towards seeing Laslow. All Laslow could do was stare, as the man that erased away the dull just walked away. He didn't even know the man, yet he could feel his heart scream for him.

Tears began to blur his vision. He could feel himself trembling. Before he lost it all, he uncurled his hand, straightening out the business card with shaking fingers.

 

**Xander Nohr, President**

**Nohr Coorporation**

**(xxx) xxx-3314**

 

 _Of course._ Of course he was a Nohr, one of the richest families in the country and probably the world. Their company and CEO were known to be cruel, ruthless. Figures the son would be just as cruel as his father. Bitterly, he crumbles the card back up moving to place it in his pocket when he hesitate. His emotions running his actions. Before he could convince himself otherwise he tightens his fist walking towards a trashcan to throw out the business card.

–

“Have you always used that obnoxious pink? It's burning my eyes.” Xander rubbed his eyes at the florescent pink on the screen, freezing as soon as he realized what he just gave away.

“What?” Corrin looked away from the presentation slide bringing their full attention towards Xander. “I always use this obnoxious pink.” Corrin furrowed their brows in confusion, letting the words process until it clicked.

“Wait, are you saying you can actually _see_ the color? As in the colors are all vivid and bright because you met your soulmate?” With speed he couldn't fathom, Corrin was practically on top of him, leaning over him so Xander couldn't escape.

Xander let out a sigh of frustration. “Yes, I met him this morning,” He said dismissively. “Can you please tone down that pink? How are you able to stare at that all the time during these presentation.”

“No, no, no. You are not deflecting. You met _him_. This morning. And you're acting like it isn't a big deal. Where is he? I want to meet the man that captured my brother's heart.” Corrin left no room to escape. He cursed himself for making a comment in the first place.

“Just because he's my soulmate doesn't mean he captured my heart. He's not here. We only talked briefly, I needed to get here to prepare for the meeting after all.” Xander could feel a migraine building. He prayed someone would walk into the conference room to stop Corrin's grilling.

“Are you serious.” Corrin sighed. “That's so typical of you to put work over meeting the love of your life, but anyway, what's his name? Is he cute? What does he do? And most importantly when are you going to let me meet him?”

Xander said nothing. Corrin waited for him to say something, but it was clear he was going to remain silent. He couldn't answer even if he wanted to.

“Xander. Please tell me you can at least tell me his name.”

Silence.

“Did you even talk to him? What the hell, Xander!” Corrin's voice began to rise.

“I didn't have time-”

“Two seconds! That's all you needed to get his name! Well at least you got his number right? Give me his number so I can apologize on behalf of his jerk soulmate.”

More silence.

“Are you serious?”

Nothing

“You're serious! You should've just stabbed the man with the way you treated him.” Corrin was full on shouting at this point. Xander had never heard them so angry before, not even in arguments with their father.

“I-” Xander gulped, “I gave him my business card so he could contact me.”

Corrin moved back a few steps avoiding eye contact with Xander “You gave him your business card.” They said bluntly. They walked towards the window looking down at sidewalk, watching people pass. “Unbelievable.”

“Corrin, he has my info. We'll be able to sort everything out once he does.” Corrin walked back to the laptop, exiting out of the slide view so they could mute down the pink. They quickly saved it, then switched it back to slide mode.

“You really don't get it do you? Imagine being him, meeting his soulmate for the first time and they just throw their business card at them without a second glance.” They sent him a cold stare. A stare that briefly made him fear his sibling. He knew it was awful, but he had his reasons. He really couldn't face the man, not now. Maybe never.

“If I were him, I don't think I would even contact you.”

“He will.” He doubted it, honestly wouldn't know what to do if he did. Banking on the man hating him.

“It's not a given,” They shot back. “You can't just assume because he's your soulmate that he'll put up with your bullshit.”

“Corrin, I-”

“That's enough, Zola is coming.”

His migraine was full on now. Corrin's words striking him to his core. And now that they were upset with them, he wasn't sure who he could ask for advice on about this ache that been growing beneath his ribs since he walked away from the pink haired man.

 

–

 

 **Laslow >>** Drinks tonight? Emergency.

Laslow hits send. Hopefully at least one person in the group chat would be free. He pockets his phone and takes a deep breath before entering his mother's dance studio. Trying to steady himself. A good portion of his walk over after the... _incident_ was of him convincing himself to still show his face at the studio. His heart was heavy. It made every step towards the studio that much harder. It was pathetic.

Even though he felt like shit, he was excited to finally see the vibrant color of his mom's hair. Which was also his. His hair was the splitting image of his mother's, his dad would say. To Laslow, that was true. But the color he'd see in the mirror or blanketing his mother was always filtered in gray. The warmth, the brightness that his father would talk about, was hidden from Laslow's eyes.

The Nohr heir may have cast him aside, but at least his brief (and probably only) encounter, gifted him the opportunity to see colors for what they were.

Laslow looked around the studio for his mother. Pink, brighter than he'd ever see before caught the corner of his eye. Olivia was wrapping up a conversation with one of the parents, turning away once they finished to greet him with a smile as he approached. Seeing his mom's hair, in the color it actually was, blew him away. He couldn't believe that his own hair could be that warm, that stunning. He couldn't draw his eyes away.

“It there something in my hair?” Olivia brought a hand up to the spot Laslow's eyes were fixed on, running her hand through in the hopes of removing whatever it was her son was staring at. Her cheeks bloomed as she grew more flustered.

“Ah, no! Sorry mom, just a little spacey today.” He said, trying to calm his mother's nerves. He focused his eyes on hers in an attempt to stop staring at her hair.

“Oh, okay.” She sent a questioning look his way. No doubt, she could tell something was up. “Are you okay, dear?”

“I'm peachy mom. Just a little tired from class. How were the kids today?” He couldn't talk about it. Not yet.

She shared a look with him, like she knew there was something more but she wouldn't push it further. For now, she let it go. She started to recount what she taught the kids that morning. Recapping the rehearsal they went through for the upcoming performance. Laslow let the words flood his brain, flushing out things he didn't want to think about.

 

–

 

“So, not that I'm opposed to going out for drinks, but why are we doing it on a Tuesday night? You still may be in college but I'm well passed those days.” Selena took a sip from her vodka tonic, sending a pointed glared at Laslow.

They'd been there for almost an hour at this point, managing to avoid up until now the reason why he asked his friends out. He managed to prolong the conversation this long since Odin was there to dotingly talk about each of his kindergarten students until he had to leave to take care of Ophelia. Now that it was just him and Selena, she would no doubt pry the answer out of him.

He cradled his Shirley Temple, too scared to get another alcoholic drink. He downed his first drink within minutes of entering the bar. If he continued, he was sure he would try to drown away his problems. He sighed, “I met my soulmate today.”

Selena quirked her eyebrow at that. Taking another sip of her drink before speaking, “Isn't that the opposite of an emergency? Wouldn't you want to be doing the opposite of getting drunk?”

He let out a humorless laugh, “You would think. He didn't want me, he just walked away.” The words stabbed his heart. His parents, his friends, his teachers, always talked about how their world changed upon meeting their soulmate. Almost all said for the better.

Life felt lighter as you had a partner to help carry any burdens to stand alongside you. Now, everything just felt heavier to him. What did he do to be paired with a man that looked at him like he was just a fly on the wall?

He recounts the exchange with the Nohr company heir to Selena, which only took a minute with how ridiculously short it was.

“What a dick.”

Laslow hummed his agreement.

“You think you'll contact him?”

Yes? No? He wanted to, felt like he needed to because, even if he was a jerk, he was his _soulmate_ after all _._ But at the same time, he didn't. Xander already chipped his heart, he could do worse if they met again. And it's not like the man wanted him, he made that clear. “I don't know.”

“Maybe you should? It could've been a really bad day? I mean, look at who his father is.” Laslow glared.

“Hey, I'm just playing devil's advocate.” She placated, “He's definitely an ass, and I wouldn't hesitate to sock him. No matter who his father is, who he is. But, you're hurting because of him. And the only way to stop hurting is to see him again.”

Facing a man who probably saw him as a burden wasn't something he wanted or thought he could do. “I'm scared I guess.

“I've always dreamed of meeting my soulmate and falling in love. But I don't want to give him a pass just because he's supposed to be my soulmate you know? And again, maybe he doesn't want a soulmate?”

“I say he just has a stick up his ass. He probably has the social skills of a rock.” Laslow laughed at that twirling his straw.

“Maybe. Well for now I'm not going to bother him. And besides, I didn't make it exactly easy for myself when I tossed away his business card.” He downed the rest of his drink. It was getting pretty late and he still had an assignment to finish for his history class.

“Honestly pretty surprised, you Mr. Romantic would do that.” Selena quipped.

“I'm pretty surprised myself. I guess I was angrier than I thought.” Selena didn't need to know, but he had memorized the number. He's still a romantic. “I should get going. Thanks, Selena.”

“Idiot, you don't need to thank me.” He smiled. He'd truly be lost without his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me, back with another silly Soulmate AU. I tried to write Xander as a jerk, and well... you'll see
> 
> So, this is basically all written out, so it's guaranteed to be complete!
> 
> Let me know what you think. This was supposed to be 2k max and well, it's over 10k. It also had a mind of it's own so I'm not sure what people will think. Please enjoy. Next chapter will be within a few days :^)


	2. Sometimes You Need to Meddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

“So, when are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?”

Xander sent a pointed glare at Leo. His head was still aching from his migraine. He didn't need this right now.

Corrin scoffed from the other side of the living room. Corrin was on their phone sitting on the ground in front of Camilla as she braided their hair. Since the meeting this afternoon, Corrin hadn't spoken to Xander. At this point he was walking on thin ice, waiting for when they inevitably lashed out at him.

Xander and Corrin are close. So much so that from the moment they arrived home, everyone could tell something was off between them. Arguments were practically non-existent. So, to see Corrin completely ignore him, in front of their siblings was a first.

“There's nothing to talk about.” Xander said.

Corrin quickly put down their phone. The other shoe finally dropped. “Nothing to talk about? Really, Xander?”

He knew they were trying to rile them up. To get some kind of emotion out of him. It really required too much energy, too much effort to even stir an emotion in him. His insides felt like they were flooding. Making each breath painful. His siblings wouldn't understand. Life, for him, pushed that sort of romantic fantasy out of his mind. He saw too much malice, ill-will associated with love. His father being the root of it.

Even if it hurt to admit, Xander knew that his father didn't love them. If he could be immortal, there really was no need for his children.

Xander knew his own mother wasn't his father's soulmate. Neither were his sibling's mothers. But when he was smaller, when it was only him and Camilla, he remembered another woman. Not his mother, but a woman whose voice was a melody. Whose laugh would smooth his father's wrinkles, bringing a soft smile to his face. And with her was a small child, his new sibling with blue. He was told it was bright blue, like the sky.

But, from one night to the next, she was gone. The last of his father's smile's and joy left with her. Gradually, his father changed. Becoming lesser of a father, of a man. Focused only on the growth of his company. At some point, Xander stopped talking to his father altogether, only speaking to the CEO when absolutely necessary. His father is a man with no compassion, filling his hollowness with greed and power.

It had to be better not to have that sort of love, that deep of a connection with anyone. He grew to fear love, fear meeting his soulmate. If it made you the type of person his father is, Xander would rather die alone. Allowing someone to control his happiness scared him, they could easily take it away.

He didn't want to admit this to his siblings. All of them already found their soulmates, even Elise. They didn't see love, see soulmates the way he did. The way he grew up seeing them.

He took a deep breath. If he didn't say anything, this tension would just continue, with Corrin sending daggers his way. Before he could psych himself out, he spoke, “I met my soulmate today.” More like saw, but he felt guilty saying that.

Leo looked visibly shocked, placing down his book to give his undivided attention. Elise, naturally, squealed. Throwing questions at him in rapid fire. His mind couldn't process any of them. Camilla, as if she knew, sent him a look of concern.

Xander could feel Corrin's eye still on him. Telling him to continue, before got to excited. He sighed, his head was killing him. “Don't get too excited. I may have only given him my business card and walked off before he could introduce himself.”

Silence.

“Geez, Xander. That's cold.”

“Brother!”

“I know. I feel bad, truly. I really don't know why I did it.” He did. Somehow, even if he hadn't seen his father in month, the scars didn't go away. His father still guided his every action.

“He must be feeling awful right now. His soulmate rejected him.” Elise said sadly.

His guilt sat heavier in his gut. The man wasn't responsible for his fears or insecurities. He was just a man that was cursed to have a coward as a soulmate.

Slowly, it dawned on him how awful he'd been. Slouching in his chair. His body feels heavier with each passing second.

“Leo, Elise out.” Camilla said. Elise was about to protest, but Leo grabbed her by the wrist towards the stairs before she could utter a word.

They waited to continue until they no longer heard footsteps. Camilla took Leo's seat, sitting beside him. Corrin moved onto the couch, where Camilla was sitting originally, still keeping their distance.

“You're not like him you know.” She spoke softly, reaching over to cover his hand with hers.

“Doesn't' really feel that way. Look what I did.”

“What you did was... bad. But you're feeling guilty about it.” He nodded. “Why did you do it?”

Xander shook his head in confusion. Why did he? Why'd he panic? He acted cold, using his business voice on the poor man. His soulmate.

“Why were you so quick to cast him aside?”

He cradled his head in his hands, supporting his weight on his knees.

“I don't know Camilla. I-” The words were swimming in his head since he first saw that man. But the feeling was long ingrained from his childhood. “I don't think I'm good enough for a soulmate, for him.”

“That's not your call to make. It's his.” Corrin said. He startled, looking over to them. Their eyes were wet.

“What?”

“Maybe you are enough. Maybe you're just what he needs, and he's what you need. Or maybe he's not. In the end it might not work out between you two. But you are supposed to figure that out together. It's not your call alone to make. Don't let our father stain this.”

His vision blurred, fingers coming back wet when he pulled them away from from his face. When did he start crying? Before he could process it, Corrin's arm wrapped around his neck, hugging him tight. He let out a broken sob holding Corrin tightly.

Quickly, he was able to compose himself. Camilla offered them the tissue box when they separated.

“I'm sorry, Corrin.”

Corrin shook their head, “I'm not the person you need to apologize to.” Corrin was right. He could only hope the pink haired man would accept it. Would accept him. He was still scared, so much. But it was pathetic to run away and hurt someone who meant him no harm.

They sat in silence, Xander using a couple more tissue to wipe away his tears. “Now,” Elise's voice cut through the silence, making them jump. “Tell us everything about this man's looks so we can find him.” That startled a laugh out of Xander. Leave it to Elise to flip the mood completely.

–

Laslow was exhausted. Bone aching exhausted. If it weren't for his classes he would've stayed curled up in his bed all day. He collapsed the moment he came home from the bar. He barely had the energy to change into pajamas and brush his teeth. It was even worse in the morning.

By the second day of his zombie trance, his parents cornered him (more like stared at him with pleading eyes across the kitchen table) into telling him what was wrong. They were quick to console him. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a scowl on his mother's face, an expression he'd never seen on her face before. She insisted on covering his classes for the rest of the week, he was extremely grateful for the offer.

He convinced himself the new free time would give him the time to catch up with his school work and to work on his routine for studios upcoming performance. But his thoughts kept on returning to Xander, longing for a second before morphing into hurt and anger. Cycling back and forth between conflicting emotions until he ended up spending most of his newly freed time sleeping to avoid it.

Now, it was the weekend. No classes. No dance lessons. There really was no incentive at all to leave the house. His Saturday was spent curled up under the covers. Watching cute animals in the hope that it would at least make him smile. A few did, like the sold pupper dance, but it would quickly disappear.

Sunday, he forced himself out of bed early to make some pancakes for his parents and himself. Even if it was a simple task, at least he was doing something. Thanking his parents for giving him space. But being alone allowed his thoughts to wander. Thinking about how he should swallow his pride and embarrassment and call the Nohr heir. He'd been close to calling a dozen times, always stopping at the last moment, hopelessly stubborn. He was still upset and rightfully so. He just wished his reluctance to cave didn't cause him to be so exhausted. Mentally and physically.

Once breakfast was finished and the kitchen was clean, Laslow went back to his room. Attempting to work on his French essay. He managed to write two sentences before he dragged himself to his bed. Once again hiding under his covers to scroll through social media.

He wasn't sure how long he was under the covers when he heard his door slam open causing him to jump.

“Laslow, friend! We are going out.” Laslow didn't need to emerge from his cocoon to know who it was. Thinking about leaving his house felt like a chore. Maybe if he didn't move they'd leave them alone.

“If you don't get out from under those covers in under two seconds I will drag you all the way to our destination.” Selena _and_ Odin. Together they could coerce Laslow into doing anything. He took a quick second to brace himself before pulling of the covers and sitting up.

Selena's expression didn't give anything away, but he could see the concern in Odin's eyes. Clearly, he looked like he aged years since they last saw him. Only days ago.

“You have five minutes to get ready. Make it it quick.” Selena closed the door after making that statement. Laslow sighed, scooting to the edge of the bed to set his feet down. There was no point in making this harder for himself. No matter what he wanted, he was going out.

In record time he got dressed then quickly washed up, making sure he combed his hair to get rid of his bedhead. It still looked frayed, but it was better than it looked before. His allotted time was running out so he rushed out of his room.

The trio walked along the pier, the pathway overflowing with people. It was the first day without stifling heat in a while. Tourist and locals were enjoying the change in weather, there were more merchants and street vendors present than Laslow had ever seen before. Everything was so lively, and so full of color. It was the first time since seeing his mother's hair that he actually appreciated the new colors around him. He reveled in the atmosphere, managing to sport a genuine smile.

“There's that charming smile! Oh how I've missed it,” Odin cried placing a hand over his heart, reaching for the sky with the other. Laslow gave a snort. Odin was a ridiculous man, but he was also right. Laslow felt a little bit like himself.

“He was probably vitamin D deficient. Holing yourself up in your room will do that to you.” She said coolly. Laslow shrugged in response. Admittedly she was right, but it was also easier to say it when you weren't the one rejected by your soulmate. “And speaking of D, have you called the Dick yet?”

Laslow sputtered, thankful he wasn't drinking anything at that moment. Leave it to Selena to call the next CEO of the biggest corporation in the world a dick. He spent a few seconds to compose himself before responding, “No. I still haven't decided if I will.”

“Wait, you have Sir Dick's number?” Laslow forgot that Odin wasn't there for the recap, but he was surprised Selena hadn't filled him in.

“Not technically,” He did, “But he's the Nohr heir so I can reach out to him if I wanted to.” His current good mood was quickly disappearing.

“Wait. He's a Nohr?” Odin said confusedly. “You know I know-”

“Enough!” Laslow shouted, effectively shutting Odin up. “Let's just enjoy our day out together okay? No more mention of the Nohrs.” Odin looked like he wanted to protest, but a sharp glare shut him up.

“I'm getting thirsty. Let's get boba.” Laslow walk pointedly to the bubble tea shop, letting the two trail behind as he tried to compose himself. He was going to enjoy the rest of this outing, he was determined to.

They decided to enjoy their drinks in the shop, to avoid the crowds and get out of the heat for a bit. Laslow went for strawberry milk tea, Selena Thai tea, and Odin picked some special drink. Laslow was pretty sure it was some tropical fruit combo.

His friend's luckily didn't broach their previous conversation. Selena talked about the new internship she started on the opposite side of the city, making it much harder to have outings like this. It also allowed her to be closer to Lucina, so overall Laslow was happy for her. He talked a little about the studio's upcoming performance. For a lot of the young kids in their studio, it would be their first time performing. Their energy and excitement was truly adorable, he was really excited to see the choreography his mom picked for those classes.

Him and Selena continued to catch each other up on their lives, only pausing briefly to take a sips out of their respective drinks. He noticed that Odin's drink was still full, realizing his friend hadn't said a word since they sat down. Odin concentrated fully on his phone, texting someone rapidly. That look of concentration was rare for him.

“Is that Kjelle?” Laslow asked. Kjelle was one of the only people to get Odin to focus that way. Odin remained fixed on his phone, until he realized that they were both staring at him.

“Oh! Yes it is! Ophelia is... uh she's sick so was keeping me updated!”

“I thought Ophelia was with your mom today? You didn't mention her being sick this morning.” Laslow and Selena both knew he was lying, growing up together made it almost impossible to lie to each other. Selena just wanted to make Odin squirm a bit.

“It happened suddenly! Like just now, which is why I've been texting.”

“Right...”

Laslow let the two go at it. Content on just chewing on his boba, although he was curious over what Odin was hiding.

“Odin.” Laslow's eyes flew to the new voice pausing mid chew. Between Odin and Selena stood a tall man with light blond hair adored with a black headband, with striking red eyes. For some reason it made Laslow's pulse jump, he recognized those eyes from somewhere. A man stood to Leo's left, gray hair hugged his face and body, ending around mid-thigh.

“Leo! My friend! It's been too long, how are you?” Leo? Odin mentioned a college friend named Leo before, this had to be him.

“It's good to see you Odin. It's been too long.” Leo placed a hand on Odin's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Leo quickly introduced himself. The man next to Leo introduced himself as Takumi, Leo's soulmate. Laslow felt a pang with that word, but he quickly concealed it with a wider smile.

Leo reached out his hand towards Selena to shake in greeting. Exchanging quick pleasantries. His focus then moved onto Laslow, they made brief eye contact before Leo's eyes focused on his hair. He was burning under the glare, subconsciously bringing a hand to his locks trying to shield his hair. The movement brought Leo's attention back to Laslow sending him a warm smile as he reached out his hand for a handshake.

“And you are?” Leo prompted.

Laslow gulped. What was it about the man's eyes that made him squirm. He accepted the handshake, “I'm Laslow. It's nice to finally meet you Leo. I've heard so much about you” He hoped his smile didn't give away his nervousness.

“Laslow.” He grinned like he learned a new secret, “Likewise.”

Leo and Takumi went to order their drinks as the trio went to grab a nearby table to align with theirs. Soon the five sat at the table sharing friendly pleasantries. Odin and Leo shared some of their college antics, it seemed their partner-in-crime, Niles took them along on some wild adventures. Laslow was equal parts impressed and mortified. They'd just met, but he couldn't imagine Leo agreeing to run across the quad naked. Well, if you had Odin and Niles tag teaming, then perhaps you'd agree.

He shared similar sentiments, “When those two got on board with an idea, it was almost impossible to stop them. I did manage to stop them from climbing the clock tower. There was no way we could get out of that unscathed, even with my brother's help.” Leo laughed.

“Your brother?” Laslow wasn't sure why he was hung up on that part of his story.

Leo sent him a questioning stare before quickly sharing a look with Odin. They shared some sort of exchange before Leo responded, “Yeah, my family donates to the university. Definitely helped me get those two out of trouble.”

“Must be a lot of money with all the antics you three pulled.” Selena quipped. Laslow silently agreed, focusing on drinking the remained liquid from his cup.

“So Laslow,” Leo returned his attention to him, “what do you do?”

“Oh,” He looked away from his gaze, “Well, I'm still in school. I teach at my mother's dance studio when I can though.”

“Oh. Do you perform at all?” It started to sound like an interview.

“Only for the studio's performances.” Sometimes he wished he did more, perhaps even solo. But he still had so much more to learn before he could be even at the same level as his mother. “We're actually having our semi-annual performance in a few weeks.”

“Really? I'd like to see you perform.”

“Why?” The question escaped his mouth before he could think. “I- I mean!” He was sure his face was scarlet. “I'm not very good! My mother is the talented one. And we have a lot of students that have a lot of potential! They would be a million times more worthwhile to see!” Laslow waved his hands in front of his chest.

“Nonsense, I'm sure Xan- I mean Odin's friend would be plenty talented.”

Oh. Red eyes. Blond hair. Money. It was almost ridiculous he didn't realize he was a Nohr until now. Before he knew it he stood up, the chair rattling behind him. People were staring at him, he didn't care. He mumbled a quick excuse then bolted. Out into the crowd, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

Was he hyperventilating? He might've been. People around him were sending him concerned looks. Someone might've been calling out to him but the blood in his ears muted everything.

Eventually he heard the telltale, “Laslow!” He walked a little further, into a nearby alleyway to get away from the crowd. He heard Odin approach, keeping his eyes closed as he wills away his anger.

“Laslow. I'm sorry. I just wanted to help.” He pleaded.

Laslow wants to yell, to be angry. But he knows Odin was only trying to help. In an entirely unnecessary, messed up way, but still. Odin doesn't have once ounce of maliciousness in his body. “I know, Odin.” When did his hands start trembling? “I know. But don't ever do that again.”

Odin seems ready to protest, but agreed. “Okay. Let's go find Selena.”

–

Xander's fine. He's always fine. Sometimes he just needs to spend his Saturdays in bed, scrolling through his feed at all the animal videos his siblings send him. His lack of energy and moodiness has nothing to do with his previous actions. Even if he can't remember ever once staying in bed past 8:30.

It's almost 11 at this point. And he's only left his room once to go to the bathroom and get some water. He knew he should eat, he's hungry but the thought of food unsettled his stomach.

This week was particularly busy. With Corrin's major presentation to the board, who always ragged on them. On top of that, Xander had multiple press conferences and public appearances in hopes of getting on the good graces of the local government. Xander had long given up on trying to persuade the public. Money, charity could only do so much. One too many back-stabbings on his father's part to large and small businesses alike made it an impossible task. Perhaps one day, when Xander was leading the company he could lead it on a different path.

Xander focused his attention back on his phone. These weren't topics he wanted to think about on a rare day off. After getting his fill on animal videos, he opened up Instagram. Scrolling through his feed looking for his siblings posts in particular, giving them likes as he went. He scrolled until he saw Camilla's familiar post from a couple weeks ago. She posted about her outing with Corrin to art museum in the town over. They were posed together at the front side-by-side as they took a selfie. He smiled at the photo and returned to the top to refresh it. Surprisingly, a new photo popped up of his brother with another blond man he didn't recognize.

Leo_Nohr It was good to see @odinthegreat today. You'll have to come visit us soon @wildniles so we can relive our college days.

The Tea Zone was tagged as the location. Now that he saw the caption he realized who the man was. But still, Xander didn't remember Leo mentioning meeting up with an old friend today . Maybe he's more out of it than he thought. He could've sworn him and Takumi were headed to Hinoka's place.

Either way, he shrugged it off. Resigning it to his forgetfulness.

Soon, he lost himself in social media. Constantly refreshing twitter and Instagram, even looking at stories of people he barely knew. Anything to stop the constant nagging in the back of his mind. Telling him to find his soulmate on social media.

He knows it's practically impossible. Considering he only has the man's hair color to go by. As the week passed, he wanted more and more to reach out, figure out some way for his one clue to help find him. Corrin and Camilla were right, he at least needed to give them a shot.

Xander swiped his thumb down again to refresh twitter when his stomach growled. His stomach can no longer be ignored. Slowly he dragged himself out of bed, looking for a pair of jeans so he doesn't look like a complete bum.

As he stepoed out of his room, he heard voices coming from the kitchen. Faintly he can catch Elise's voice. It sounded like Leo is there as well which is odd. He was supposed to be gone most of the day. Maybe something came up with Takumi?

But no, he hears Takumi, “Are you sure you guys should be doing this? Xander probably won't appreciate you meddling any further. We already scared the guy.” His words stop Xander from announcing his appearance. He hovered near the entrance of the kitchen. What could they possibly be talking about?

“I know. But now that we know his name and what he does, we can actually get things moving. We now have a natural way for them to meet again.” Leo sounded excited, giddy even. It kind of startled Xander a bit. “We'll all say we want to go to the performance and drag him along and there we go! Xander will be so in awe of his dancing, he won't able to walk away from him a second time.” Oh.

“How do you even know he's a good dancer?” Takumi asked.

“Odin sent me some of his performances. He's definitely talented.” Somehow. Some way. Leo got information on his soulmate. Who's a dancer apparently. Irritation and... excitement are flowing through him. Leo should not be meddling like this, but at the same time he's closer than he thought. This Odin fellow is somehow connected to his soulmate.

“Ooo! Let me see! Let me see!” Elise's voice pulled him back.

“Ahem.” Finally he made his presence known. Leo almost dropped his phone, barely managing to grab it between his fingers. Elise jumped from the counter, letting out a small eep. Takumi looked horrified, quickly looking to the ground when Xander made eye contact.

“Xander! We thought you were, uh, sleeping!”

“Nope. Hungry though. It seems my hunger was also trying to warn me about some meddling going on.”

“Don't be mad!” Elise cried. “We just wanted to help.”

Xander pinched the bridge of his nose. He's not angry at them, mostly himself. Did he really look so pathetic that his siblings thought they needed to help him out? With extreme measures to boot. “I'm not mad. But I would really like to know why and how you ended up stalking my soulmate.”

There's a brief moment of silence. Tense, before Leo recounted his meeting with his college friend Odin, who happened to be childhood friends with his soulmate. Laslow. His name's Laslow and he dances. That's really all Xander is able to remember from the recap. It seemed fitting somehow. A dancer. He probably glided when he walked, taking light, careful steps. He wanted to see Laslow dance.

Now he can. Granted, it's still a few weeks away according to Leo, but he's almost ready to run to the auditorium and wait. Find the perfect seat so he can see Laslow dance.

“Leo, where can I buy my ticket?” Leo handed him his phone with the web page already open.

“Thank you. Oh, but also, no more meddling.”

–

Camilla. Leo. Corrin. And Elise Nohr. After his encounter with Leo, Laslow made sure he knew the names (and faces) of each of the Nohr siblings. He doesn't anticipate ever seeing the rest of them, but at least now they can't surprise him. At least that's what he thought.

He almost knocked Camilla over in the street on his way to the studio on Monday. As he began to apologize he realized who it was, his apologies quickly halting.

“Nice to meet you Laslow.” Her lips curved into a coy smile. It was slightly unsettling for a stranger to know his name.

In his shocked state, he's at least to mutter back a response, “It's nice to meet you too.” She responded with a wider smile. He's not sure what he should say. Or do. So he just stares like a dear lost in headlights.

He's not sure how long he stared but soon Camilla bid him a farewell and left him confused in the middle of the street. Since then, there's been no sign of the purple-haired female.

Corrin, on the other hand he can't escape. Maybe it was one of those instances when you didn't realize how much you saw a person until you are introduced to them. Or in Laslow's case, you stalked them so they don't catch you by surprise. Every time he's on campus now, he saw their white hair. Walking across the quad, in the dining hall, and sometimes even when he's entering his classes for the day. He could've sworn they weren't in the same classes, but everyday like clockwork, he saw them. Laslow wanted to be annoyed, confront them, but Corrin hasn't tried to do anything. Yet. For now, he just tolerated it.

So, when he's leaving the studio a couple weeks after his first Nohr sibling encounter, he really shouldn't be surprised when the last Nohr siblings makes their grand appearance.

It's well past the studio's closing time. Laslow stayed behind to work on his dance for the recital. His legs felt shaky. Each step he took required immense effort. But even with all the practice, he's still not getting his performance right and its starting to make him panic a bit. Quickly he locked up the studio, letting out a deep breath to will away those thoughts.

It's almost completely dark outside, the last tendrils of sunlight barely illuminating the sky. He double checked that the door is locked before making his trek back home. It's only a few minutes away, so he should make it home before it's completely dark.

As he began to round the corner, he heard bickering. He stopped when he saw the telltale white hair that's been following him around campus. However, this time it's paired with blonde hair tied up in piggy tails with purple highlights. Elise, the youngest of the Nohr siblings.

“You shouldn't be off on your own this late in the day! It's not safe.” Corrin said. Turned out he stumbled upon a lecture.

“Well, it's not fair that I'm the only one that hasn't seen him yet! You get to see him everyday.” Laslow does not want to hear anymore of this.

“Um?” Both turn to the source of the new voice. Elise squealed, letting out her excitement with a little hop. He thought he heard her comment about him really having pink hair.

Corrin at least, looked a little shocked. “Is he putting you up to this?”

“No. No! Not at all!” Corrin responded.

“Then why are all of you tracking me down? It's getting creepy.” Annoyance slips into his voice. He didn't mean to, but with his failed program and the constant reminder of him everywhere he does. He's done. It's enough.

“We just wanted to meet you is all,” Elise cried.

“Well. You all have a weird way of doing it.” They at least look guilty now. He sighed, before questioning them again, “Why do you want to meet me though? Your brother made it crystal clear he wanted nothing to do with me.”

“That's not true!” In a blink of any eye, Elise was inches from him. Insistent with her words. “He's just under a lot of pressure. He regrets what he did! He wants to-”

“Elise. That's enough. Xander needs to tell him this himself.” They gently pulled Elise from him, giving him back his personal space. “Sorry Laslow. We didn't mean to scare you. We'll back off, we just wanted to fix our brother's mistake, make him happy. Both of you happy.”

They sounded genuine. Maybe if he had a sibling he would've done the same thing, could understand the... weird lengths they went. “It's okay. Just- just no more, okay? If he wants to talk to me he needs to do it himself.” There's no way Xander would. Hopefully his words would be enough to get the siblings to leave him alone, let him forget about the man.

“Would you?”

He furrowed his brow. “What?”

“Would you let him talk to you?” Elise urged.

He wanted to say no. Yell it to get his point across. He's still hurt, when there's no school, no dance to keep his mind occupied, he still felt the rejection. Stinging.

Deep down, though, he's not angry. He clinging on to hope, to the possibility that maybe this isn't the end for him and Xander. Sometimes, he wanted to convince himself their meeting was only ever supposed to be brief, that they were the type of soulmates never to work out. But there's a chance. A possible second chance, and that makes his heart beat a little faster letting hope mask the hurt and pain.

He's not sure if he can can speak but he nodded. Yes. He'd give Xander a second chance.

*

There's no sign of white hair the next day.

–

He found him on Instagram. Well his sister did, then she sent him a clip of him dancing. Since then, he's gone through all the videos and photos on Laslow's account as well as the dance studio's. He quickly followed the studio's account, constantly refreshing it to see if maybe they would give a sneak preview on Laslow's dance.

When he's alone, exhausted from the day, he searches Laslow's personal account and goes through his posts. It always left him a little star struck, that this man is so graceful and light on his feet. Making music with his body. It enraptured him. Every time he looked at him, he felt energized. More than any energy drink or drug could do.

In almost two weeks time, he'd see it live. He won't admit it, but he's giddy at the thought. He's focused on that. Not the anxiety or nerves that he felt when he thought about approaching Laslow again. It's possible Laslow may run away from him this time, or tell him off, which he rightly deserved. If Laslow needed to yell at him for a whole year, he'll gladly do it if it'll benefit Laslow.

Xander's not sure what's going to happen. But he hopes there's a second chance for them.

–

“Mom. I can't. I can't” Laslow's legs shook. He was struggling to keep it together, admitting it was making him almost fall apart.

“It's okay, dear.” Olivia placed a comforting hand on the small of his back, waiting for him to compose himself. “You can do another dance, you have many you haven't showcased.” He wanted to sob, cry out his frustrations. He was so thankful his mother was there to pick him up, to always help support him when he couldn't do it himself.

If she wasn't here, he'd just be focusing on how much of a failure he was. He couldn't even do his own mother's signature dance right, the first dance she taught him as a child. She only taught him simple steps and moves then, but as he grew the moves she taught him became more complex until the routine was ingrained in his body.

He thought this would be the year he was ready to pay homage to her. For all she's done for him and show it to the world. But he couldn't get it right. Each step, each sweep of his arms and legs were perfect, but the emotion, the love his mother put into each breath, each minute movement was lost on him. He knew why. Just a couple months ago he was performing it with almost the same amount of energy and love as his mother. He silently cursed out Xander, it was unfair for him to taint his dancing. To strip away the thing that was keeping him afloat.

“Laslow.” A wet noise escaped his lips. Since when had he been crying? Olivia gently cupped his face, guiding it towards her. “I'm here. It's okay.” She slowly wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to break free if he wanted to. He did the opposite. He clung on to her, his hands curled into the fabric of her shirt.

They stood there, in the empty studio, clinging to each other tight. The last students left hours ago. It was probably close to 9 now, no doubt his father was beginning to worry about their whereabouts.

Slowly, hours long in Laslow's mind, he was able to slow his breathing, sobbing subsiding to silent tears. His face felt swollen, his mouth dry. His fingers slowly loosened their grip on the back of his mother's shirt. Pulling away so he could make eye contact with his mother. To see her comforting smile. Her eyes were a little puffy too. Laslow felt a pang of guilt for making his own mother cry on his behalf. She cradled his face. He couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, they must look like a mess.

She mirrored his laugh. Sometimes, like now, Laslow marveled at how similar they are. Deeply connected. Seemingly always on the same wave length. “Mom.” An idea sparked. “Let's do the dance together.”

Shock passed on her face for a brief second. Then tears welled at her eyes, she excitedly agreed. Wrapping her arms around him again to seal the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part will be out within the week.
> 
> Random note: anyone a Yuri!!! on Ice fan? I'm super excited for the crunchyroll event tomorrow! To see one of my favorite shows in theaters. I cannot wait.


	3. Chapter 3

“You're going to make all the petals fall off.”

Xander jumped at his brother's voice. Leo stood at the edge of the row, smirking down at him. He stopped bouncing his leg, muttering, “I thought I said no meddling.”

“Not meddling. Just wanted to support a local dance studio.” He laughed, leave it to Leo to find a loophole.

 “Is everyone here?” He asked.

 “Yeah. We are in the very back. We'll be out of your hair. Good luck, Xander.” Leo gave him a quick pat on his shoulder before returning to his seat. He'll definitely need the luck.

 He found himself fiddling again until the performance finally started. According to the program, they were starting with the youngest dancers and moving on to the older. With Laslow at the very end, performing a duet. Admittedly, he was a little disappointed it wasn't a solo performance but he's excited nonetheless.

 He laughed at the stumbling of the smaller kids across the stage during their performance, clapping politely at the end of each performance. Eagerly awaiting the finale.

 Before long, two figures appeared on the stage. Placing down ribbons before getting into position. The lights turned on, illuminating Laslow and another pink haired dancer, the owner of the studio and his mother. His heart stuttered at the sight.

 A mesh crop top covered Laslow's upper chest. Covered with a white vest embroidered with gold. Sleeves ran up his arm to just above his elbow, hugged on both sides with golden bracelets. Attached to each bracelet was a navy ribbon. The pants were loose, the outer part of the pants layered with a loose, translucent white material. To tie it all together was a golden belt, adored with dangling coins. In both arms were dancer rings, shaped like the sun. Olivia's outfit mirrored his own. Navy absent from her outfit, gold and white accented the black base of the outfit. In her hands were two fans.

 They stood side-by-side with only a few inches between them. Cocking their hips to opposite sides, lifted their opposing arms to rest behind the neck. Laslow's other arm rested on his jutted hip, she covered half of her face with her fan. A smile is shared between them, then in an instant, the music began.

 It's upbeat and fast. There's a multitude of instruments, fighting for dominance, attention over the rest. It's captivating. Xander felt his heart quicken, energy surging through him with their moves. The two spent the first part of the dance on opposite sides of the stage, competing for the audiences' attention. Each step, each twirl, each jump was fluid and graceful. Laslow's rings and belt chimed in tune with the song, Olivia's fans blink rapidly. She tossed them in the air as she does a frontward flip catching them as she landed. Laslow followed suit. Immediately they go into a side twirl, the wide sweeping arc of their legs bringing them to the opposite sides of the stage.

 With each sweep of their arms, the strength of their legs brought them closer to the center of the stage. Suddenly they were both holding on to the end of the ribbon, shortening with each twirl they made wrapping it around their chest, waist, then arm. Ever so slowly becoming one dancer. The song climaxed, they continued to spin and rotate around each other, their hair blending to one. Then, Olivia stopped in the middle, Laslow unraveled himself moving further and further away until he's fully unwrapped and running off the stage. She did a quick step sequence and then the music ended.

 Seconds passed before the spell is broken and everyone was standing, cheering and clapping with gusto. The whole auditorium charged, energy pouring out of everyone. Olivia quickly exited the stage. Everyone began to gather their things preparing for the crew to come out and give one last bow.

 Suddenly the stage darkened again, a lone figure appeared. The audience exchanging puzzled looks, the duet was the last performance on the program. Before they could question it further, the lights shined on the figure. There again stood Laslow, his accessories gone along with his vest. His bottoms replaced with black leggings. The crowd silences, quickly settling back down for the surprise performance.

 He stood there bare and alone, facing the audience with a solemn expression, his face and eyes downcast, a hand resting over his heart. The music started. It's a piano piece. The piece was somber. Laslow gracefully dropped to the ground, gliding and rotating. Stretching his arms out, his leg up reaching out. Soon a violin joined, changing the mood of the piece. Laslow lifted himself, slowly with each move until he was on his knees, rotating. Hope drifted into the notes and with it Laslow stood again. He twirled and leaped. Doing a full leg split mid-air and with it a smile bloomed on his face. The solemn notes overtaken by hope and anticipation.

 His landings feather light, always landing on his toes. Reaching out before closing himself off again. The music neared its end, the violin disappearing, ending where it began. With just the piano, but the sober feel was gone, hope made him shine. From head to toe he was glowing, the flush on his face matching his hair. Laslow pointed out to the crowd. Xander shook his head and blinked, it looked like he was pointing right at him. He stared straight back, hoping that Laslow could see him.

 When the music stopped, he couldn't say. But soon everyone was hollering, cheering until their lungs were sore. Olivia ran onto the stage to embrace her son. Soon every performer surrounded them, exchanging hugs and words of encouragement with Laslow and each other. Eventually the crowd calmed themselves to a constant clapping. Olivia and Laslow's were handed flowers as the dances all lined up. Giving one last bow. Xander might have been clapping, but he was still to stunned to fully process his actions.

 Slowly he rose, clutching the flowers meant for the ethereal man tightly. Vibrating with energy. One small, very small part of him, that was much larger just a few moments ago, begged him to leave, to escape and avoid the potential rejection he rightly deserved. But, the part of him that grew and overpowered with each movement of his soulmate's dance, pushed him to seek him out.

 -–

 

Laslow didn't realize his mother ran onto stage until she embraced him fiercely. His heart was still beating erratically, slowly processing the noise _the cheers_ from the people in front of him. He wasn't sure when it happened, but he'd lost himself in his movements and in the song. Removed from his nerves and fears. From everyone's reaction, it sounded like he didn't mess it up. And for that he was grateful. Any emotions that were bogging him down were lifted, granting him momentarily clarity and the ability to entertain those who watched, revitalizing the crowd.

 The words and praise around him was a little overwhelming, he wasn't unsure if he was even responding properly. His brain and body were fatigued, the cost of enchanting the crowd. Soon, he was giving one last bow with the rest of the studio and swept off stage.

 He gave himself a couple of minutes to change back into sweatpants and a quick-dry shirt. Hopefully he didn't smell too much, because the moment he entered the foyer his father wrapped him in a bear hug quickly followed by Odin then Selena then his other friends.

 “Laslow!” he turned his head towards the new voice, shocked to see the Nohr siblings walking his way. Not sure what to think, his mouth fell uselessly open, failing on giving a response.

 Leo saved him from doing so, “Don't worry we aren't here to corner you. We wanted to come out to support you and congratulate you on your amazing performance.”

 “You were fantastic Laslow! You're the god of dancing!”

 “Ah!” He flushed, “That's- That's very kind of you to say, but by no means is that true! Didn't you see my mother? Or the dances from our-”

 “STOP.” Selena interjected. “You were amazing Laslow, stop doubting it.” Voices from both groups quickly chimed in to agree with her. They quickly wore him down until he acquiesced, smug smiles shared between them with their accomplishment.

 Conversation fell easily within the mixed group. It was so natural that Laslow wondered if they'd all met before. People new in his life and people that have been with him since he was young gathered together because of him. To support him. The scene made him sport a wide grin, grateful for the love that surrounded him.

 The people around them gradually cleared, until it was just their group left in the foyer. Something caught the attention of the Nohr siblings behind him. As he turned to see, the Nohr siblings drew back his attention congratulating him one last time before giving their goodbyes.

 He noticed the remaining people: his parents, Odin, and Selena now moving their focus to whatever caught the Nohr's attention behind him before. Their expressions ranged from curiosity to irritation and anger.

 Again, before he could around, he heard an “Excuse me,” from directly behind him. Turning, he's faced with pink roses, 15 of them. He felt the tip of his fingers numbing, his pulse quickening as he slowly lifted his gaze to the man holding them. To his golden locks and mahogany eyes. “Hello Laslow.”

 He saw from the corner of his eye, his parents guiding Odin and Selena away. Selena looked ready to intervene, but relented when Laslow subtlety shook his head. Refocusing again on Xander, he noticed he still had his arms outstretched, waiting for Laslow to accept the roses. “These are for you. Your performance today was truly breathtaking. I've never seen anything like it.”

 Finally, he accepted them, pointedly avoiding any physical contact with the man. Quietly, he muttered a thank you bringing the bouquet tight to his chest as a sort of safeguard.

 Tension swam around them, jitters preventing him from focusing on one thing for too long. When he looked up again he saw that Xander was still looking at him. He couldn't decide between running away from the intense gaze, or never wanting to be away from it again. But he stayed firmly in place, waiting for whatever Xander did next.

 “I'm sorry. Truly. I'm so very sorry Laslow.” Tears began to prick at his eyes. Again he let the man drive him so easily to tears. “What I did was wrong. Shamefully so. I hope you believe me when I say I regret it. I let my fears and insecurities drive my actions and it hurt you in the process.” There's hurt in Xander's eyes too, Laslow realized. “I understand if you won't forgive me, or want nothing to do with me. I just needed to let you know this was my wrongdoing, and whatever you want me to do, whatever decision you make, I'll gladly accept it.”

 It really wasn't fair. Xander looked so remorseful, _so sad._ Laslow wished he could revel in it, tell him he deserved it. But he also wanted to comfort him, tell him it was okay even if he wasn't ready to forgive him. Instead he sobbed, tears soaking his face. Xander reflexively reached a hand out, but thought better of it at the last second.

 Eventually, Laslow's able to calm himself down enough to speak. “Sorry. Just give me a few minutes. I didn't mean to cry,” letting out a deprecating laughing.

 Xander silently waited, adverting his eyes to give him semblance of privacy. Laslow blotted at his eyes with the edge of his sleeve, finally calmed down. “Okay.” Taking a deep breath he said, “I don't forgive you.” A quick wave of hurt flashed in Xander's eyes before he quickly hid it. “But I want to. And I want to give this a chance and see what happens. I want to stop feeling sorry for myself and being hounded by your very loving and dear siblings,” A small laugh escaped Xander's lips at that. “I want to get to know them better. And you as well. And maybe teach you a couple things about how properly introduce yourself.”

 They both laughed. He saw tears forming in Xander's eyes. “I want to give us a second chance. Do you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and that was supposed to be the end. But then an idea came up while editing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you enjoy the epilogue :)


	4. Epilogue: How to Impress Your Boyfriend When You Have Two Left Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Epilogue!

“I really don't know if I should find this incredibly adorable or just really sad.” Leo jokes.

Xander wipes a bead of sweat from his forehead, “Not helping.” He lets out an annoyed huff, “How about you trade places with me and try yourself?”

“I don't need to earn any brownie points with Takumi. So no, I'm good.”

“You sure? I think it would be almost as entertaining to see you try to dance.” Corrin adds. “Maybe you should swap with me! That would be a sight to see for sure!” Corrin laughs at the thought.

Xander is this close to giving up, why did he think this was a good idea? Well, he never thought it was. He just really wanted to impress Laslow when he came up with the idea. Now, he thinks he'll be lucky if Laslow doesn't burst into laughter at his efforts.

“Xander's made a lot of progress.” Olivia walks back into the studio, handing Xander a chilled bottle of water. Gladly accepting it. “There's no need to worry, Xander. Laslow will appreciate the effort.”

So how did Xander end up here? In Olivia's studio? He's not quite sure at this point. It's been a few months since Laslow gave him another chance. A month since they finally agreed to be officially dating. And Xander has never been happier.

So he wants to make his boyfriend happy. And, as the company's holiday celebration approached, he wanted to charm his boyfriend. And what better way but with a dance? But there's just one problem. Xander has no idea _how_ to dance.

Before Laslow, Xander had no reason too. He was usually too busy talking to stakeholders and investors to really enjoy the party. The thought of dancing never crossed his mind.

This year is different. He has a boyfriend, his soulmate. He wants to charm him, hopefully sweep him off his feet with his moves, when in reality he'll probably trip him or break his toes.

So, that's how he ends up in Olivia's studio on a Thursday night, when Laslow is meeting with his classmates to work on their final project and won't notice the absence of his boyfriend or mother. He's finally managed to get the waltz down, getting a passing (not a perfect) grade from Olivia. That should be good enough for the party. He's sure he could improvise a bit if the music becomes a little more upbeat. But somehow, Olivia and Corrin insist on making him learn some more ballroom and tango, just in case.

The waltz came fairly easy to him, just imagine a box. Tango. Tango on the other hand, he needed to _feel_ the music. Move his body to the beat.

Needless to say, Xander and tango did not mix. Not at all.

“How about we call it for today? We still have a couple weeks until the party.” Olivia's right, but Laslow will be done with his finals tomorrow. He's not sure when he'll have the chance to practice without Laslow catching on.

“Just a little longer? Then we can call it a day? If that's okay with you of course.”

Olivia agrees, sending him a warm smile. “Okay. How about you partner up with me? Corrin's been going at it this whole time.” Xander has no choice but to accept, even as his palms sweat and his heart quickens. Olivia is a world renown dancer, and the mother of his equally talented boyfriend. He'll definitely embarrass himself. May even break her toe.

“Well, I'm going to head out then. Still got a final to work on.”

Corrin and Leo leave together. It's just him and Olivia now. No pressure. “You sure about this? I don't want to hurt you.”

“Don't worry about me, we'll just focus on basic movements. You'll be fine.” Olivia says, “I'll follow.”

They stand in front of each other, Olivia plays the upbeat music again before holding out her hands, Xander accepts them. Slowly he moves her back and after a couple steps does a quick side step before moving back again. “See? You got this.”

He rotates them to a 90 angle, but he steps out too far and steps on the edge of Olivia's toes. She lets out a yelp. Immediately he let her go, moving back before quickly apologizing, “I'm so sorry. Are you okay?”

She dismisses it with a quick wave of her arm, “I'm fine. It more surprised me than hurt.”

“I'm never going to get this right.” He feels bad for insisting they continue, just to crush her foot.

“You're overthinking, Xander. You're too focused on the mechanics. Let yourself feel.” She insists.

Xander sighs, “Easier said than done.” Xander relies on logic, he rarely lets his emotions drive his actions. Take his and Laslow's first meeting for example.

Laslow's presence in his life has pushed him to be more open about his emotions; but even now it still is hard to let go completely.

“How about you close your eyes? Just try to focus on the music.” Olivia suggests.

He's not sure that's a good idea. Especially since he just stepped on her. Like Laslow, she has those pleading eyes. The stare that'll make him oblige to almost anything. So, he has no choice but to agree.

They get in formation again. Xander takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Focusing on the music, trying to imagine himself at the party, the hands in his Laslow's. His bright smile encouraging him. Thinking of that smile, he begins to lead, turning again at a 90 degree angle. His foot lands on the solid ground, Olivia's feet are safe for now. His nerves dull, with each step and glide it becomes easier to just let go.

Suddenly, he feels Olivia squeeze his hands, prompting him to open his eyes. The music stopped at some point. Olivia is beaming at him, her eyes sparkling. “See! I knew you could do it.”

It took Xander a second to process that he wasn't at the party, but back in the studio. Not with Laslow, but with Olivia. “Whoa, I just completely blanked.”

“You let go of your doubts.”

“Is that how you and Laslow feel all the time when performing?” He asks.

“Hm.” She brings a finger to her chin. “It depends. When I was younger, shier about dancing publicly it happened more often than not.”

He tries to imagine a flustered Olivia as he reaches for his bag, pulling out his water and phone to check the time. Olivia does blush, getting a little shy at times but never like her son. “Laslow said it happened to him at the first performance you went to.”

“Really?” Laslow never told him that.

She nods,”He doesn't remember his solo performance.”

Before he can ask more, he feels his phone buzz in his hand

 

**From Laslow:** Hey! I just finished with my group. Are you still able to pick me up?

 

He immediately texts back:

 

**To Laslow:** Of course. I'll see you in a few.

  **From Laslow:** :)

 

“Was that Laslow?” Xander pulls out his spare clothes and deodorant, hoping it'll cover up his sweat.

“Yes. I'm going to go pick him up. Thank you again, Olivia.”

“Anytime! Remember not to overthink it, Laslow will be so excited.”

He smiles. He sure hopes so.

 

–

Something is off with Xander. At first Laslow thought it was because Xander was expected to talk executives and stakeholders during the party today, leaving little time for him to actually enjoy himself. But on their way to the party, Xander mentioned that he was letting Corrin and Leo handle the boring parts of the party. That left Laslow a little lost as to what was bothering his soulmate. Ever since he greeted Xander with a kiss on the cheek as he entered the car, he could see Xander fiddling with his bowtie. Even with his hair. Xander does _not_ fiddle.

Now, as the dinner portion is wrapping up with guests gradually making their way to the ballroom, he notices that Xander is more rigid than usual. If that was possible, his posture is impeccable.

“Hey, Xander. Are you sure you're okay? We can go outside for a bit if you need to.” Xander blushes. _Blushes_ at his words, making Laslow more concerned.

“Ah. Er, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Are you having a good time so far? I know these parties can be a little... dull.”

Laslow lets out a small laugh before telling him he's having a good time. They were able to sit with his siblings and their soulmates, away from the serious conversations at the head of the table. He was nervous before the party began, afraid anything he did may reflect poorly on Xander. But so far, everything's been okay. Great even. He just hopes Xander is feeling the same.

“I'm going to go get us some water. I'll be right back.” Laslow walks towards the refreshments table. As he approaches, soft music from the band begins, easing people into dancing. People still mingle between the two rooms, continuing conversations from dinner. He sees Corrin and Leo talking to a man that he figures is a higher up in the company, by absence of their usual relaxed composure.

Corrin catches his eye as the man focuses on Leo, they send him a quick eye roll before focusing again on the man. Laslow lets out an amused huff, as he makes his way back to Xander.

Xander's pulling at his bowtie again. Gaze fixed ahead at the band. “Here's your water.” He startles at Laslow appearance, muttering a thank you as he accepts the cup. They stand in comfortable silence. Laslow occasionally peeking glances at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye, trying to gauge what was on his mind. He's still lost on what to do, Xander rarely looked... nervous. And on the rare occasion that he did, he rarely hesitated to tell Laslow what was on his mind. Laslow gives Xander's hand a quick squeeze before letting go, whatever was on his mind seems to be something he needs to figure out on his own.

Occasionally, people come up to them to introduce themselves. He manages to remember about half of the names, which is pretty good for him. Then, Elise and Camilla join them, their soulmate keeping Takumi and Silas company. They chat until the music picks up, drowning out the conversation. The music is still relatively mellow, but it picks up enough for people, mainly couples to finally make their way to the dance floor. Many simply swaying to the soft jazz music.

“Oh! Camilla let's go dance! Do you want to come, Laslow?”

Laslow shakes his head. “No, you two go ahead.” He doesn't want to leave Xander on his own, especially when he's still frazzled by something. Xander has mentioned in the past that he doesn't enjoy dancing. Maybe somehow he'll manage to convince Xander to at least join him on the dance floor with his family.

“Dance.” Xander blurts, removing Laslow from his thoughts. “Would you like to dance? With me?”

“What?” Did he hear him right? Xander's face blooms pink, his face is probably doing the same. “Sure. I mean, only if you want to.”

“I do.” He says with finality. “I want to dance with you.” Xander holds his hand out to him, palm up. Xander looks so determined, his gaze making Laslow heat up. He tries to hide his flush with his bangs as he gives a quick nod, accepting Xander's hand in his.

They make their way to the dancefloor, Xander guiding them an empty section near the band. He turns to face him, gently placing a hand on his waist. Laslow lets his body respond for him, moving his free hand to Xander's shoulder. He's still trying process what's happening. Xander begins guiding them into a slow waltz, Laslow follows shocked to see the fluidity with which Xander moves.

Finally, Laslow's brain starts working again, “I thought you didn't like dancing.” he manages to say.

Xander looks down at him with a soft smile, “I guess I didn't have the right partner.”

A couple songs pass, soon their waltz is reduced to a soft sway. Their chests occasionally bumping into each other. He's not sure how much time passes after that, Laslow's too focused on Xander's smile and his warm eyes. Laslow's neck begins to ache, so he decides to be bold. Resting his head on Xander's chest, moving his arm from Xander's shoulder to his waist. He hears Xander's voice hitch with the change. Laslow mentally pats himself on the back for surprising his boyfriend. Slowly, Xander's hand inches to the small of his back, resting there.

They eventually part when the music picks up tempo, moving off the dancefloor. They're beaming at each other, “When did you learn the waltz?”

“A couple weeks ago. Your mom taught me.”

“Really?” Laslow's not sure if his smile can get any bigger. Xander tells him about the lessons, while they get refreshments. He can't believe Xander went through all that effort just for him.

“Laslow! Xander!” Corrin calls from the edge of the dancefloor. “Come join us!” Behind them is Silas, the rest of the Nohr siblings and their partners a little further way in the crowd dancing in a circle.

Laslow looks up at Xander, sending him a questioning look and shrugs, “Sure, why not? I still have a few more dance moves to show you anyway.”

Xander winks, grabbing Laslow's cup from his hand and placing it down before guiding him to his family. Laslow was wrong, his smile could get bigger.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now this is the actual end! I wasn't happy about that original end, so I'm glad my brain somehow came up with this although this ending is still kinda meh.  
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this! I can't believe how long this fic became, especially since I steered pretty far from the original premise... of Xander being a dick and it being a soulmate AU. Oh well, I kind like where it went.  
> Thanks so much for the support, kudos, and comments. You've all been incredibly kind.   
> I'm taking a break from Xanlow to write a Halloween fic for my first otp (who could they be?) that I've had in my head since March, then I'll hopefully work on outlining a couple ideas I have for these dorks. Thanks again!


End file.
